Infraganti
by Myau
Summary: Un día en un acto de rebeldía ella huye de las ataduras de su padre, topándose con un crío bastante extraño para su gusto -del cual no se cansa de molestar- desconociendo su paradero la invita a vivir con él por un mes mientras su casa esta sola, ya que no tiene ningún lugar donde quedarse. ¿Quién lo diría, no? ¿El heredero del clan Li y la hija del Yakuza más peligroso de Tokio?
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen a las CLAMP.  
__Yo solo los torturo humildemente a mi manera._

**_._**

**_Infraganti._**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Su largo y sedoso cabello castaño bailaba al compás de la fría brisa de la noche, ella se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que daba por uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Tomoeda, con nada más y nada menos que un elegante vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero.

La poca, no, más bien, la completamente escasa luz era algo bastante común en aquella zona de la ciudad, muchas otras personas verían esa situación como un completo suicidio, aquel lugar era conocido como uno de los más peligros y poco concurridos de la zona.

La densa y opaca luz de la luna no ayudaba en nada a su _amplio campo de visión._

La joven apresuró aún más su paso, tratando de perder por fin al par de hombres que llevaban rato persiguiéndola. Con ambos tacones en su mano derecha dobló en uno de aquellos callejones oscuros, visualizando por fin las luces de la autopista.

_Maldito viejo, me mando a este lugar engañada a una cita a ciegas._

Analizó bien el callejón donde aún se encontraba, no había nadie cerca y a ambos hombres ya los había dado por perdidos, apoyó su mano en el muro recostando todo su peso de este, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Su pecho subía y bajaba repetidas veces, no podía ni con su alma, sumándole que los pies le dolían horrores, se juró a sí misma no volver a usar tacones ni vestido nunca más en lo que le quedaba de vida.

— Oh pero que tenemos aquí… —Un hombre prácticamente ebrio apareció en la entrada del callejón, diciéndole aquello de una manera tan melosa y sugestiva que hasta náuseas le provoco.

— Piérdete. —Ordeno en tono mordaz sin mostrar ninguna emoción en rostro.

— Calma gatita, tengo dinero, ¿Cuánto debo darte por unas 3 horas?

Alzó la vista indiferente y se restregó la cara evitando a toda costa dañar su maquillaje. _¿Por qué siempre que todo está mal tiene que empeorar? _Chasqueó la lengua e ignorando la presencia de aquel hombre se coloco ambos tacones.

— Me alegra que aceptarás. —Corto un poco más su distancia sonriéndole cual típico pervertido, ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella subió la vista con aquella expresión inmutable, quitando su mano con un manotazo.

— Lo repetiré una vez más. —Entrecerró los ojos.— Piérdete. —Dijo, haciendo una leve e intimidante pausa en cada silaba.

El ebrio hombre abrió la boca para decir algo pero el ruido de un bote de basura cayendo justo atrás de la chica llamó la atención de ambos.

La chica se incorporó despacio, abriendo con asombro sus ojos dio un paso hacia atrás. _¿Cuándo ellos…?_

— Es de muy mala educación huir en plena cita señorita. —Dijo uno.

— Tenemos ordenes de su padre de retenerle, _principessa_. —Le hablo el alto y fornido hombre de cabello negro y orbes verdes.

Ella bufó y alzó la vista con ese aire de _–please bitch.-_

Sin darle opción a nada agarro al ebrio hombre de la corbata y lo empujo directo hacia ambos hombres, eso le daría tiempo de huir.

Dicho y hecho ya iba por la 5ta avenida principal, debatiéndose internamente que no sabía a dónde coño estaba yendo, no podía ir a su casa por qué… seria como tirar toda su huída a la basura.

Además que tenía que ir a algún lado, no podía quedarse por ahí o ocurría un dejá vu con la escena de un hombre pidiéndole sus _humildes servicios_.

Perdida en su debate mental no se percato que otra persona iba en su misma dirección prácticamente en las mismas situaciones que ella.

_Y lo inevitable ocurrió._

¡Choqué de cabezas!

— ¿Qué acaso no ves por donde caminas imbécil? —Le reprocho la chica que se encontraba sobándose la cabeza con un leve puchero en los labios, vaya golpe se había llevado.

— ¡Eso te digo yo a ti, ve por donde caminas!

La chica arrugo el ceño, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera sin temer de perder ambas pelotas.

Alzó la vista y ahí estaba, un adolescente, con ropa de instituto, cabello revuelto, presumía que de color marrón, o quizá negro… con el cejo exageradamente fruncido sobándose la frente, quiso reír, ni supo porqué, verlo ahí tirado así se le hacía bastante cómico.

— ¿Y tú qué ves? —Preguntó aún con aquel ceño fruncido, incorporándose.

— Pero si eres un crío. —Se mofó en su cara imitando su gesto y sacudiéndose el vestido.

— ¡Pero si de seguro tienes la misma edad que yo! —Espetó indignado.

Iba a contestar aquella afirmación pero el sonido de un claxon la hizo recordar su situación. _No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con este crío._

Le dedico una ultima mirada al chico y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a vagar por la ciudad. Ni bien había caminado unas cuantas calles y sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, bastante harta estaba, ¿Es que acaso no podían ignorarla? Pero no, era un imán de sádicos. Dándose media vuelta dispuesta a encarar a lo que suponía ella; algún depravado sexual o quizá… en el peor de los casos, los mismos hombres que la perseguían hace un rato.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien aquellos hombres estaban en su derecho de creer que ella era una de esas _señoras de la noche_, se encontraba en tacones, un vestido corto negro y su fiel chaqueta de cuero, sumándole que estaba despeinada y ya algo cansada. _Si… _hasta ella creería que ofrecería sus servicios.

Pero nada de eso se le acercaba a lo que la chica se encontraba viendo en ese preciso momento.

_Si. Aquel crío de nuevo._

— ¿Por qué mierda me sigues, crío? —Preguntó, molesta. El no tenia cara de ser un depravado sexual, tal vez hasta virgen debía ser.

— ¡No me llames crío! —Le reclamó. Acto seguido bajo la cara y sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo.— No me parecía correcto dejar a una chica andar sola y además vestida así por las calles. —Musitó desviando la mirada para luego patear una lata que se encontraba en el suelo._  
_  
— Awww. —Contestó la castaña de la manera más burlona que pudo encontrar, entrelazando sus manos.— Se cuidarme sola, crío. —Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a retomar su rumbo.

— Pero debes tener unos diecisiete o dieciséis años, o, en el peor de los casos... quince añitos. —Gritó el muchacho, a la chica le entraron unas inmensas ganas de asesinarle por aquella acusación.

— Solo piérdete crío. —Dijo. El muchacho se acerco y la tomó del brazo.

— Escucha. No creo que este bien que…  
_  
_El sonido de unos murmullos del otro lado de la calle lo detuvo, la castaña se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, reconocería donde fuese aquel molesto acentico italiano. ¿Es que no se cansaban de buscarla? Joder, su padre no les daba tregua a ese par.

Fijo la mirada en dirección a aquellas voces, coincidiendo con los dos pares de ojos que la veían como diciendo -¡Por fin!-.

_No de nuevo._

Ella como si nada pasara devolvió la vista a su acompañante… _al crío… _analizándo de arriba abajo su anatomía.

— ¿Eres bueno corriendo? —Preguntó, divertida. El la miro confuso, ¿Qué le interesaba a ella si…?

— Pues…

Ni tiempo le dio de responder porque aquella misteriosa chica lo había jalado del brazo, conduciéndolo a un callejón.

Después de casi unos 3 callejones de los cuales el muchacho nunca pensó siquiera ver de lejos se detuvieron en las escaleras de un gran templo, si mal no recordaba era el templo Tsukimine.

El chico tenia mil y un preguntas revoloteando en su mente, pero ni aliento tenia para hacer que salieran de su boca. La castaña prácticamente se acostó en aquellas escaleras, sentía que el alma se le iría del cuerpo en cualquier momento, ya había hecho ejercicio como para un año entero.

— Se puede saber…—El muchacho intentaba mantener la compostura.— ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME JALASTE ASÍ?! —Aquel intento de mantener la compostura solo quedo en eso, un intento.

— Shhh. —Lo siseó poniendo un dedo en sus labios.— No seas chillón, crío.

— Deja de llamarme crío de una puñetera vez. —Susurró, harto ya de aquel dichoso nombresito con que la castaña lo había bautizado.

La castaña lo miró interrogante, no veía nada de malo con llamarlo así, ¿Eso era, no? No le calculaba más de 18 años. Rodó los ojos, tampoco era que supiera su nombre o algo.

— No se tu nombre, cri…—Calló, a sabiendas por donde iba aquella palabra.— chico. —Corrigió, con un intento de sonrisa.

— Me llamo Shaoran, Li Shaoran. —Se presentó, volviendo a fruncir exageradamente el ceño, ¿Por qué es que había decidido ser caballero y acompañar a la misteriosa chica? Era un imbécil.

— Sakura. —Shaoran la miró sin entender.— Mi nombre es Sakura.

— Dime, Sakura… ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Ella asintió, con toda la obviedad posible, si se lo dijo era para algo. ¡Dah!— Sé que esto sonará jodidamente cliché pero… —Ella lo miraba atenta.— ¿Qué hacia una chica como… tú —titubeó un poco en la última palabra.— ...en un lugar como ese? Además huyendo.

El interior de Sakura se estaba debatiendo entre sí decirle la verdad o joderle los nervios un ratito. Opto por lo segundo.

— ¿Seguro que no se lo dirás a nadie? —Susurró, casi en tono de suplica.

Shaoran asintió repetidas veces.

— De acuerdo. —Ella respiró hondo y lo miró.— Maté a alguien.

La cara de Shaoran era un poema, la mueca de terror mezclada con estupefacción e incredulidad era épica para Sakura, que luchaba por no reírse.

— ¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?! —Volvió a gritar. Sakura sentía que se haría pis ahí mismo.

— ¡Shhh! ¡No grites! Si, maté a alguien, además, ¿Recuerdas los hombres que aparecieron de la nada?

Shaoran asintió temeroso.

— Eran policías en cubierto, estaban buscándome. —Sakura uso el tono con más suspenso que logró conseguir.

El abrió la boca para intervenir pero ella prosiguió:

— Además… —Agacho la mirada.— Lo lamento, Shaoran… —Dijo, con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué te… —Tragó pesado. — … lamentas?

_¿No pensará matarme porque se demasiado verdad? _Pensó, comenzando poco a poco a temblar, ¿Con qué clase de loca se vino a topar?

Ella, aún con la mirada gacha, sentía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más la sonora carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

— Ahora que te han visto conmigo… te calificarán como mi cómplice. —Shaoran soltó un gritó de horror junto con varios balbuceos seguidos. Sakura no pudo contenerse más y explotó en carcajadas.

Mínimo unos 5 minutos tardo riéndose, estaba completamente tirada en aquellas escaleras, siendo escudriñada por la aparentemente molesta mirada de Shaoran, ¡Pero es que aquello era inevitable! ¿Cómo podía un muchacho de tal edad ser tan inocente?

— ¿Terminaste? —Tal seriedad en aquella voz hizo que Sakura frenara sus carcajadas para incorporarse y mirarlo atentamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para luego volver a explotar en risas.

La venita que apareció en la frente de Shaoran se iba incrementando con cada risa que oía salir de la boca de la castaña.

Si había algo que el odiara es que se burlaran de él, no tenía la culpa de ser tan malditamente inocente a veces, indirectamente esa situación le recordaba cuando su amigo Yamazaki le contaba todas esas historias, el siempre le creía, hasta que venia su novia acusándolo de mentiroso y él se sentía un gran imbécil.

En realidad. Era la misma situación.

Tal vez Yamazaki tenia la culpa también de que el fuera tan crédulo. Si, el cabrón ese le había lavado el cerebro.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se percato que Sakura aún seguía riendo, bufó harto de aquello y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, sin esperar ninguna queja de parte de ella.

Cuando iba ya a unos 2 metros de distancia se volteo y la encontró recostaba aún en las escaleras, mirando hacia el cielo. Subió la vista sin encontrar nada interesante como para captar su atención. _¿Qué podía estar viendo? _Era una noche común, relativamente oscura, fría, la luna casi ni se veía, ni estrellas había.

Sus piernas caminaron automáticamente hacia ella, ni supo cuando llego hasta ahí.

— ¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche?

La mirada de color esmeralda y la ambarina se encontraron. Sakura por primera vez desde que le hablo se percato que era un crío bastante guapo, tenía un aire a _Zac Efron _exageradamente _sexy_.

Sin saber que responderle se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Shaoran se acerco sin decir nada sentándose a su lado.

— Invades mi burbuja individual, muchacho. —Sakura se movió rápida y cómicamente lejos de él.

Por primera vez en esa alocada noche, sonrió genuinamente.

— Puedes quedarte en mi casa hoy. No hay nadie.

Volteó a verlo confundida. ¿Por qué aquel muchacho estaba siendo gentil con ella? No veía razón alguna para que lo fuera. Shaoran pareció captar todo.

Rodó los ojos.— Camina. —Básicamente fue una orden.

Ella se levantó del escalón, indignada.— ¿Quién te dio permiso de darme ordenes, _crío?_

El soltó un gran suspiró, iba a ser jodidamente difícil convencerla.

* * *

— ¡¿Dónde?! —Exclamó molesto el imponente hombre de cabellos marrones.— ¡¿Dónde demonios está mi hija?

El más valiente, _o estúpido_, depende por donde lo vieran, dio un paso al frente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, su jefe sí que daba miedo cuando se enojaba, y podría estar seguro, no, ¡Estaba seguro que se pondría peor cuando le contestase!

— Ella… huyó. —Contesto, retrocediendo unos 4 pasos prudenciales.

— Bozzo. —Lo llamó, con su filosa y hasta mortal voz la cual estremeció al italiano.

— ¿S-si señor? —Preguntó, rezándole a Kami, a Buda, a quién-quiera-qué-sea que este allá arriba para que su señor no lo asesinase.

— ¿Tienes hijos, Bozzo? —Bozzo parpadeó varias veces, ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿No estaba a punto de asesinarlo? ¿Mataría a sus hijos de ser así?

El negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

— _¿Deseas tenerlos?_

Bozzo sudó frío. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería su jefe con aquella pregunta, y sumando el tono sugestivo y amenazante en que el empleo esa pregunta no le dejo dudas, tragó pesado, su futura descendencia y más que eso, _su padre nuestro _estaba en grave peligro.

— Iré a buscarla inmediatamente, señor. —Y sin siquiera mirar la sonrisa triunfante que tenía su jefe salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Y allí estaba, parada en toda la puerta de la _pequeña _mansión Li. Ni tenía idea de cómo el crío ese la había convencido de quedarse esa noche allí, ¿Estaba bien esto, acaso? La casa estaba sola así que no…

_Sola…_

— Oye, crío. —El volteo alzando ambas cejas interrogante, para seguido fruncir de nuevo el ceño gracias a la mención de cierto apodo…

— ¿No me violaras o sí?

Shaoran pestañeo varias veces. ¿No hablaba en serio, o si? ¿Ella creía que el… era capaz de…? De solo pensarlo un sonrojo violento se formo en su rostro.

Respiró profundo y decidió bromear.

— No. A menos que quieras. —Se acerco lo suficiente como para que su aliento rozara su cara. Sakura ni se inmuto. — ¿Qué dices…? ¿Quieres… probar mis caricias prohibidas? —Preguntó, en un intento por sonar sensual.

— ¿Disculpa? —Shaoran retrocedió tres pasos, ¿Y si le había incomodado? ¿Se había pasado de la raya? Oh no, ahora creería que era un depravado. Muy bien Shaoran, ahora no se quedara a dormir aquí porqué cree que eres un puto promiscuó, toda una _sex macchine_, excelente.

— L-lo lamento, no fue mi intención que…

— No no, eso no, —Rodó los ojos.— ¿Qué carajo dijiste?

La cara del castaño formo un perfecto "?"

— Lo que dijiste al final. —Específico.

Li puso cara de pensativo.

— ¿Caricias prohibidas? —Sakura asintió, intentando no reír.

— ¿Qué carajo es eso?

Balbuceó un par de veces, esa pregunta no se la vio venir. Sakura comenzó a reír fuertemente, Shaoran no entendía que le había sido tan gracioso, el podía violarla si así lo quisiese, ¿No? era su casa, estaba sola...

Se limpió sutilmente las lagrimas de risa, tomó una boconada de aire y miró seriamente a Shaoran para articular la palabra mágica, aquella que logra quitarle toda la hombría y el respeto a un hombre guapo de… ¿16, 15 años? en menos de 10 segundos.

— Virgen.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras.

— Y-yo, ¡No se dé que estás hablando! —Exclamó, rojo hasta las orejas. —Yo no soy…

— Virgen. —Volvió a repetir Sakura, terminando su oración, con la misma seriedad de antes y mirada imperturbable.

Apretó los puños deseando que no fuese una mujer para molerla a golpes, ¡Se estaba burlando de él! ¡Y en su propia casa! O bueno, afuera de ella… en fin, se estaba burlando de él, ¡un prestigioso miembro del clan Li!

— Dormirás afuera. —En un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola tras de sí dejando a una perpleja Sakura en la entrada.

— Li. —Lo llamó, seriamente.

…

— Li Shaoran…

…

— ¡NO SOY UN PERRO! ¡ABRÉ LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡NO SEAS CRÍO!

— ¿Y así piensas que te dejare pasar…? —Su maléfica voz se escuchó a través de la puerta.

Chasqueó la lengua dándose media vuelta sentándose en las escaleritas de la entrada. Si no tenía un lugar donde dormir podría hacerlo ahí, con tal, estaba metida en un barrio rico, nadie le haría nada.

Un estornudo al otro lado de la puerta llamó la atención del ambarino.

— Si tienes frío solo debes pedir perdón y te dejare pasar. —Le avisó, recostado de la puerta.

— Muérete. —Respondió, molesta, con voz nasal. Volvió a estornudar.

— Puedo ordenar una pizza.

— Muérete. Tres veces.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, vaya que era terca.

La frase "cuando todo va mal irá peor" le quedaba como anillo en el dedo, justamente estaba comenzando a llover. _¿Y ahora qué? ¿El fin del mundo se adelantará? _Pensó, sarcástica, revolviéndose adentro de su chaqueta, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —La voz de Li ya se oía fastidiada, pero no podía dejarla pasar así como así, había herido su orgullo de hombre, era un grave pecado para una persona como él, miren que llegar de la nada y decirle virgen de esa manera tan jodidamente burlona a alguien que le ofrece su casa como _buen samaritano _le parecía una falta de respeto.

Nah, pero se había pasado.

Su cabello comenzaba a gotearle, a este paso se resfriaría y terminaría yendo con el rabo entre las patas a su casa, ¿Y para qué? Para oír las risas de su padre al verla así.

_— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sabia que volverías, mi preciada princesa! ¡No vivirías sin mí!_

Rechino los dientes y se levanto quedando de frente a la puerta.

— Perdón. —Murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

_Maldito crío._

— ¡Te pido perdón Li! —Exclamó, no lo repetiría una vez más, Li se estaba aprovechando de su buena voluntad.

— ¿Prometesnodecirnadasobre_aquello_? —Pregunto velozmente, a Sakura le costó hasta entenderlo.

— Aja.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Segurísima?

— ¡Que si, joder!

— ¿Te quedaras por un mes ya qué no tienes a donde ir?

— ¡Sí! —Respondió, fastidiada, le jodía aquel repertorio de preguntas.

Un momento. ¿El dijo... un... mes?

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un divertido Li.

— Pasa entonces.

Sakura ni se movió, el imbécil de Li la había engañado, ella no se quedaría un mes ahí.

— Escucha yo…

— ¿Pizza de peperoni o…? —La interrumpió, ignorándola olímpicamente.

_Maldito._

— Escucha Li…

— Hay ropa seca arriba, si quieres puedes tomar un baño _caliente._

_Maldito x2._

— ¡Li!

— Tenemos una sala de cine, piscina y sala juegos también.

— ¡Shao…

Un momento, ¿El había dicho… sala de cine, piscina y sala de juegos?

_Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles._

— Así que… ¿Un… mes? —Respondió finalmente en un resignado suspiro.

— Te quedaras un mes aquí, no vendrá nadie en todo ese transcurso. —Le aseguró.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, no se fiaba para nada de las palabras de Li.

Prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda, ya después averiguaría en el lío que se estaba metiendo, dio un paso a la gran mansión Li, recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada, una gran escalera, adornos florales perfectamente cuidados, piso completamente limpió y encerado… en pocas palabras: demasiados lujos para ella.

Intentando auto-animarse se recordó a si misma que tendría pizza, una sala de cine y juegos gratis, pero eso no quitaría lo sospechoso que le era todo aquello.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto recorriendo con la mirada de nuevo el recibidor.

— _¿Así que... un… mes, eh?_

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Una idea que salio de mis bien empleadas horas de 'supuesto' sueño._

Cambiando un poco los usuales roles de nuestros lindos protagonistas.

¿Quién lo diría, Shaoran tierno, despistado, inocente y... _virgen? _Ejem... y Sakura... bueno, he allí a quién llevaría los pantalones de la relación. Jojo.

No tengo más que decir por los momentos.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. You make me feel so?

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen a las CLAMP.  
Yo solo los torturo humildemente a mi manera._

_**.**_

_**Infraganti.**_

**.**

**Capítulo I  
**  
_"Trato."_

* * *

— Señor, ya está todo listo. —Fujitaka sonrió satisfecho. Su hija no se iba a librar tan fácil de él, ¿Con quién creía que estaba jugando? ¡Él era un Yakuza! La regresaría a casa a si fuese a rastras.

— Hora del juego... — Su fiel mano derecha, Bozzo, asintió. Fujitaka marcó un número en su celular y dejo que repicara…

— _¿Hola, viejo? —_Había cierta sospecha en la voz de Sakura, ¿Por qué la llamaba su padre? Algo no andaba bien.

— Princesa. —La saludó, dulcemente.

— _¿Qué quieres, viejo? _—Una gota azul apareció en su cabeza, su hija seguía _tan_ amorosa como siempre.

— ¿Dónde estás, princesita?

Sakura soltó un suspiró, sabía exactamente de que trataba la dichosa llamada.

— _En casa de un amigo, daddy._

— ¡¿En casa de quién?! —Espetó molesto, ¿Cómo era eso que su hija estaba viviendo con un muchacho?

— _Escucha, no pienso volver, no aún… no hasta que dejes de buscarme citas a ciegas y me des algo de puñetera libertad. _—Fujitaka le hizo una seña con la mano a Bozzo y este negó con la cabeza agitando su mano dándole a entender que prosiga.  
_  
_— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí, Sakura? —Preguntó algo resignado.

— _Un mes. _—Contestó, casi en susurro, esperando un regaño de proporciones bíblicas.

Una sonrisa bastante maléfica se formo en el rostro de Fujitaka, en cuanto escucho esas dos palabras en su mente apareció el plan perfecto para reprender a su rebelde hija.

— ¿Tu amiguito estudia? —Sakura separo el celular de su oído y lo vio con cara de -_what the fuck?-_

— _¿Por qué… quieres saberlo?_

Bajo la vista a su reloj y maldijo por el poco tiempo que le quedaba, se levanto de la cama y se asomo al pasillo; Shaoran se encontraba corriendo de allá para acá farfullando cosas como "¡Mi ropa! ¡Voy tarde! ó ¡No encuentro mis bóxers!" Sakura reprimió las ganas de reír por lo ultimo y se apresuro a contestarle a su padre; qué sí, que si estudiaba, pero que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde.

Ahora que analizaba bien sus palabras, la había cagado, ¿Cómo él puede ser su amigo si ella ni sabe donde estudia?

— Hagamos un trato, Sakurita. —La aludida frunció el ceño, sabía que algo tramaba el viejo. Fijo la vista en su reloj; tenía 40 segundos.

Chasqueó la lengua._— ¿Qué quieres, viejo?_

— Si quieres permanecer en su casa deberás ir al mismo instituto que él, yo pagaré todo lo referente a ello. —Sakura estaba perpleja, ¿Ella… instituto? ¿La hija del Yakuza más peligroso de Tokio en... un instituto de niños ricos? La tiene que estar jodiendo.

20 segundos…

— Entrarás usando el apellido de soltera de tu madre, pequeña. Además, prometo no mandarte a seguir ni nada, si logras estar con buenas notas por un mes o como mínimo, _sobrevivir, _te daré más libertad y eliminaré completamente todas las citas.

Maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo, su padre no le daba opción a nada, por algo era el Yakuza más peligroso, su mente era una maquina de planes improvisados. Volvió a fijar la vista en su reloj; 10 segundos.

Sentía una furia terrible, tan grande como aquella que sintió la noche anterior, cuando llegó al lugar pautado por su padre para unos -_asuntos de suma importancia- _alias, una cita a ciegas con el hijo de uno de los más imponentes hombres amigos de su padre, de la cual, valga la redundancia, ella ni enterada estaba.

— _Lo haré._ —Su padre no podía creer lo que oía, su hija tenia la misma fuerza que voluntad que su madre._— Pero antes… _—Fujitaka miró de reojo a Bozzo, este tenía ambas palmas a la altura de su pecho, restando con cada dedo, indicándole el tiempo que faltaba.  
_  
__— ¡NO PODRAS RASTREARME POR LA LLAMADA, VIEJO! ¡JAJAJA!_

Y colgó, dejando a un perplejo Fujitaka con la palabra en la boca.

— De tal palo tal astilla, ¿No es así, jefe? —Por la mirada asesina que le dedico su _jefe _el entendió inmediatamente que era el peor momento para bromear.

— Me callo.

Devolvió la vista a los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, su hija era un caso serio, preferiría tratar con uno de esos sucios asesinos hambrientos de dinero que lidiar con una adolescente rebelde.

* * *

Se sentó en su cama y bufó haciendo bailar su flequillo, resignada de tratar de arreglar su miserable situación. No podía hacer nada al respecto, salvó acatar las órdenes del viejo, se encontraba exactamente como al principió; siguiendo sus órdenes.

_¿Tanto nadar para morir en la orilla?_ Pensó, irónicamente.

Escuchó varios golpecitos en la puerta y con un escueto "entre" permitió entrar, segundos más tarde la cabeza de Shaoran se encontraba asomada por la puerta, después de mirar a Sakura su rostro adopto un violento rojo para luego desviar la mirada. La susodicha lo miraba atentamente, ¿Tendría fiebre? o tal vez ese era su color natural...

— ¡Vi-vi-vístete! —Ella parpadeó varias veces ladeando un poco la cabeza, ¿Qué trataba de decirle? ¡Estaba vestida! Bajo la vista a su ropa y luego miro a Shaoran, para luego volver a mirar su ropa y luego a él de nuevo.

Lo único que noto fue que se le veía el sujetador negro, tampoco era que estaba súper-híper-mega-desnuda, ni que se le veía el alma, ave maría purísima.

Tranquilamente arreglo su camisa y sonrió ligeramente, ganándose una mirada de intriga de Shaoran.

— Además de ser un crío con complejo de tomate, ¿Eres súper híper mega virgen? —No pudo evitar reírse sutilmente.— ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué juegues Habbo o puro Counter Strike en tus tiempos libres y no salgas con chicas? —Preguntó, sarcástica.

Shaoran frunció exageradamente el ceño, de nuevo esa extraña muchacha estaba burlándose de él, ¿Es qué acaso no conocía algo llamado gratitud…?

— Me voy al instituto, vuelvo tarde, tengo práctica de béisbol —Avisó, con desgano, cada vez se arrepentía más de ser tan buen hombre en la vida y haberle ofrecido su casa.

— ¿Dónde estudias? —El arqueo una ceja, era la primera vez que la veía interesada en algo referente a él.

— Instituto Gakuen, ¿Por...?

_Tiene nombre de colegio de ricachones._

— Estudiare ahí mañana. —Dijo, con fastidio, más para sí misma que para alguna otra cosa.

Haciéndole caso omiso creyendo plenamente que solo quería joderlo de nuevo no le dijo nada, se le hacía jodidamente tarde y su mejor amigo, Eriol, lo estaba bombardeando con mensajes que si "¿Ya llegaste maricón? ¡Vas tarde cabronazo! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde putas estas metido?" más que su mejor amigo parecía su novia psicópata con tantos mensajes, sin tomar en cuenta los insultos, claro está.

Salió de la habitación y con una velocidad extraordinaria bajo las escaleras, tomó su bolso y salió de ahí directo al instituto, sin percatarse de que era observado por un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas desde la ventana del segundo piso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos con todo el pesar del planeta y al no identificar donde estaba se incorporo casi en estado de pánico. Vamos Sakura, nadie te secuestró, revisemos, todo está muy lindo, adornos chin.. ¿Chinos? Eh, oh… soy imbécil. Intento recordar siendo iluminada rápidamente.

Shaoran se fue al instituto, ella se acostó murmurando algo como 'diez minutos más' los cuales se convirtieron en 3 horas, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Fijándose en el reloj y recordando que Shaoran le había dicho que no regresaría hasta la tarde volvió a tumbarse en aquella cómoda cama, dormiría una semana completa de ser posible, _de ser posible..._

Se desperezó _-cosa que le tomo unos 10 minutos- _y se levanto por fin a buscar algo que ponerse, Li le había dicho la noche anterior que podía agarrar lo que quisiese, pero aún así, ¿Quién quisiera ponerse todo eso? No veía nada práctico, habían puros vestidos exóticos, trajes exóticos y ni hablar de los tacones y joyas. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué clase de mujer vivía aquí antes? _¿Paris Hilton?_

Ella no podía salir de ahí vistiendo eso.

_Vamos Sakura, piensa…_

¡Kero!

Después de una dura búsqueda de su celular entre aquella montaña de ropa marco el número a la par que lo ponía en altavoz.

— _Vaya vaya, miren quien vino necesitar de mis servicios._

No pudo evitar reír ante la pésima imitación de Kero de _el padrino, _de solo imaginarlo vestido y peinado igual y acariciando un gato en las piernas volvía a reír… no, gato no, quizá un conejo…

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca más me hablaste, bastardo.

Y era verdad, después de que su padre fuera mandado a unos negocios en el extranjero nunca más supo de él, claro, había oído que perdió su celular en una feria de comida, pero prefería omitir eso, ya qué, valga redundancia, lo estaba llamando en ese momento.

Un suspiró se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

— _Claro que no. No. Tú tampoco. Nuestra relación se torno distante, no eras tú era yo._

Volvió a reír ante la mención de aquel famoso cliché, la única persona con la cual no podía mantener una conversación seria era con el individuo al otro lado de la línea.

— Mira, no. Fuiste tú quién me olvido. —Se colocó el auricular del celular y comenzó a revisar el closet de _Paris Hilton, _aún le parecía inaudito que no hubiera nada de ropa decente allí.

— _¡Es que siempre dejabas las pantis en el baño! Yo no podía con ello._

Y con ustedes, señoritas y señores: Kerberos Giorgakos, ojos verdes agua, cabello a lo _David Bisbal, _18 años, soltero, grupo sang… ejem. Mejor amigo de Sakura desde prácticamente su madre murió, hace unos… quizá 8 o 10 años, el padre de este era un alto socio griego del suyo, y por razones obvias terminaron haciendo un arreglo nupcial, SI, ella con Kerberos, pero no se dio, más bien ni se intentó, pero shhh.

— Basta, Kero, necesito que me hagas un favor. —Dijo, con una seriedad espectacular para lo que acababa de decir su griego amigo.

_— Ah, así que eso fue todo para ti, ¿y todos esos bellos momentos? La vida bella que llevábamos… ¡Nuestros bellos hijos!_

¿Notaron que Kerberos dijo 'bello' tres veces?

Sakura puso una mueca de horror al ver un vestido rojo pasión lleno de lentejuelas verdes y adornos colgando, eso era demasiado para ella.

— Eh. ¿Tenemos hijos? —Preguntó, algo distraída, tener aquel vestido horroroso solo le daba ganas de echarle gasolina, un fósforo, luego meterlo en una trituradora, y si llega a quedar algo… pues, usarlo para algún muñeco vudú.

— _Si, Luis Alberto y Helena, pero de cariño le decimos Juanita, ¡Ah! Y un perrito llamado Baka._

Jadeó de la fingida indignación.

— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

_— No te oculte nada mujer, tú lo sabías todo, pero te fuiste para escapar de tus necesidades, ¡Huir de nosotros!_

Hizó un enorme intento por reprimir la risa y mantener aquella falsa seriedad.

— Mentira… —Murmuró.

_— Es toda la verdad, y tus hijos lo saben. Bueno, ¡Mis hijos! Ya qué tuve que ser padre soltero por diez largos años… _— Dijo, usando aquel tonó sumamente dramático que no engaña a nadie.

Se permitió reír abiertamente esta vez, no había razón por la cual reprimirse, con Kerberos aquella acción era algo inútil, no conocía a nadie que se resistiera a la estupidez de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Insinúas que lo hicimos cuando tenía seis años? Tú lo que eres es un pedófilo.

Ahora era el turno de Kero de reír.

_— Tenía ocho. Qué fuerte, una pareja joven y tal.  
_  
Dios Santo Bendito.

— _¡Y pedófila tú! ¡A los 8! ¡Por Ála! ¡Terminaras en el Tártaro! _—Pudo hasta identificar las mayúsculas, ese era el hombre más chillón que conocía, seguido de Shaoran, pero ese era otro tipo de hombre -_ejem, crío- _chillón.

— ¿Tártaro? —Preguntó, divertida.

_— Sabes, el infierno de la mitología griega._ —Explicó, con aquel tono de _'_todo el mundo lo sabe Sakura, que estúpida eres.'

La aludida rodó los ojos soltando un poco emocionado 'oh' dándole paso a un silencio en cual solo se escuchaban sonidos naturales, el viento haciendo bailar las hojas… las ramas, los malditos mosquitos velándola como si fuera a convertirse en su cena.

_— Bueno... y eso, pues, ahí van las niñas de seis que violan niños inocentes de ocho._

— ¡No pude violarte! ¡Si de casualidad y sabia hablar! —Le grito, ahora si estaba indignada, ella era un pan de dios, por tan irónico que suene eso saliendo de la boca de la hija de un Yakuza, ¡Pero era así!

— _Oh… No sabias hablar pero bien que te meneabas._

El rostro de Sakura se puso de mil colores mientras reprimía la risa, ¿su amigo no tenía una forma menos 'peculiar' de decirle a tener sexo?

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállate Kerberos Giorgakos!

_— ¡Jamas! _—Afirmó, alargando la palabra dándole un toque de frase de villano de película.

_— Un pajarito me contó que tienes que ir a clases mañana… _—Se río fuertemente.— _Quién lo diría, Sakura Kinomoto, hija del Yakuza más peligroso de Tokio en un instituto. ¿Se puede saber por qué no estás preparándote?_ —¿Eso fue un… regaño? ¡Pero si para eso lo había llamado en un principió!

Ella bufó.

_— No tienes tiempo para tus hijos, no tienes tiempo para estudiar, pero si para menearte de noche. Bastarda._

Un tick en el ojo hizo aparición, junto con una venita de furia en su frente.

— ¡Para eso te llame, grandisímo imbécil! Necesito que me ayudes con Yue, tu eres el único que sabe persuadirlo.

_— Pero si es por saber de mi primero me muero, ¿No?_

— Ker…beros… —Ella no gozaba de una paciencia muy grande que digamos. Kerberos bufó, ella tomó eso como un 'prosigue'

— Dile a Yue que me consiga el uniforme del instituto Gakuen y me traiga mi ropa y…—Devolvió su vista al closet, o a lo que quedaba de él. — mis zapatos, por favor, pero ya sabes, que mi padre no sepa que me los traerá, y qué se comunique conmigo, plis.

—_Tus deseos son ordenes mi lady._

— ¡Gracias! ¡Grac…

_— Pero me debes una caja completa de chocolates para cuando regrese. _—Interrumpió, Sakura rodó los ojos, Kero no iba a aceptar nunca sin pedir nada a cambio.

Aceptó y segundos después colgó, a menos la parte fastidiosa había terminado, quizá…

* * *

Después de una exhaustiva practica de Béisbol no pudo evitar tirarse completamente cansado en las gradas, casi nunca había jugado tanto, generalmente se quedaba en la banca.

Shaoran se había inscrito al equipo de Béisbol por petición de su mejor amigo Eriol, estaba preocupado de lo poco social que era y él como buen alma caritativa, acepto noblemente.

Nah, ni crean. ¡Obvio había dado una condición!

Y esa era que no sería algo principal ni importante, lo menos que le gustaba era llamar la atención, odiaba la atención, nadie negaba el hecho que era guapo, pero su timidez y pasársela con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela le quitaba todo eso, las chicas siempre reparaban en Eriol antes que en él.

Pero ahí estaba, no le importaba, con tal, las únicas chicas que _de "verdad"_, -nótese las comillas- se le han insinuado es porqué supieron de los millones de billetes que tiene por herencia.

Alzó la vista quitándose la gorra y tomó su botella de agua para vaciársela en la cabeza, ¡Vaya que estaba cansado! El bateador principal había faltado y el, como buen suplente tuvo que asumir su puesto.

_Vaya mierda._  
_  
_— ¡Buen trabajo hoy, Li! —El capitán del equipo se encontraba a más de medio metro saludándolo con su mano, Li asintió, devolviéndole el gesto.

— ¿De nuevo sin decir palabra alguna? —Y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, el mejor pitcher de la escuela Gakuen, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Era unos 5 cm más alto que Shaoran, era musculoso pero sin exagerar, su piel era blanca nívea, sus ojos, siendo tapados por unas elegantes gafas negras eran de un azul profundo al igual que su cabello, dueños de la mayor cantidad de suspiros de la institución, cabe a resaltar.

Shaoran torció el gesto, ¿Por qué a su mejor amigo le jodía tanto que el no socializara? El estaba bien, tampoco era un pseudo-emo que se iba a cortar y suicidar por no tener amigos.

Aquello lo hizo reflexionar un poco; ¿El no tenía ese bizarro concepto de él, o si?

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos un partido en el play, después de tomar una ducha? Hace tiempo que no te pateo el culo en fifa. —Preguntó el ojiazul, divertido. Shaoran sonrió, con aire de incredulidad, ¿Eriol, ganándole en fifa? Nunca.

— Cla… —Inmediatamente la imagen de la castaña recibiéndolos a ambos con la camisa desabotonada y un bol de palomitas en la mano lo hicieron callar, no le mentiría a Eriol pero, ¿Qué le diría?

'Oye, Eriol, lo siento, no puedes ir a mi casa porque ahora estoy viviendo con una chica que me encontré en la calle el otro día, la cual anda casi en brasieres por la casa, así que no puedes ir, tú sabes, cosas que pasan.'

No. No podía decirle eso.

— Lo-lo siento, Eriol, mi casa esta jodidamente sucia… y… pues…

Eriol miraba atentamente a Shaoran, era una persona bastante perceptiva, conocía a Shaoran desde los 5 años, aunque no era por eso que sabía perfectamente que el ocultaba algo, era el hecho que él era excesivamente pésimo mintiendo, pésimo era poco, era una mierda, pero no se preocupo mucho por ello, él no era de esos que escondían que si droga, o alguna otra cosa, si de por si le costaba beber. Intento no reír, el chino era bastante inocente para tener casi 17 años.

— De acuerdo. —Contestó, deteniendo los balbuceos de Shaoran.

— ¿De acuerdo? —Repitió, creyendo haber oído mal.

— Si, pero iré el fin de semana, ¿Te parece? —Lo rodeó tomando una botella de agua para enseguida darle un sorbo. Shaoran asintió un poco cohibido, ya vería como escondería a Miss Misterio un rato para que Eriol no sospechara.

* * *

La mirada de espanto mezclado con furia que tenía en ese momento era épica.

Delante de ella, sobre la cama, se encontraba el uniforme escolar de la institución Gakuen; La parte de arriba del uniforme, un saco color carmín, con su respectivo logo de la institución, una corbata blanca, varios accesorios que combinarían, todo bello bello, ya saben, y ahí estaba, mirándola con desprecio desde la cama se encontraba; la cereza del pastel.

Una falda.

Una falda corta.

Una falta corta de cuadritos rojos.

Ella era completamente _hater_ de las faldas, ¿No podía ir con pantalón? ¿Por qué falda? Aceptaba los vestidos porque no tenía opción pero una falda no.

Y es qué ella era una persona demasiado inquieta, le encantaba encaramarse en cualquier sitio, saltar, correr, y una falda le dificultaba todo eso, claro, a menos que ella fuera una de esas personas a las cuales no les importa mostrarle el alma a quién-se-le-atraviese.

Buscó y rebusco entre sus ropas algo que quedara mejor con el uniforme, horas después lo encontró, un pantalón, era color carmín claro, serviría. La castaña sonrió y se tumbó en la montaña de ropa tomando su celular, comenzando a investigar algo en internet, algo que la tenia inquieta desde ayer.

_Buscador: Familia Li…_

Resultados:

_Familia Li, una de las familias más importantes de china, ha generado sobresalientes ingresos en el último semestre de inversión para…_

_Shieffa Li, la mayor de las hermanas Li ha roto su compromiso con el empresario Yukito Tsukishiro…_

_¡Ultimo momento! Futtie Li, la menor de las hermanas se ha visto con un misterioso hombre en un bar.. ¡Fotos exclusivas!_

— Son solo… una familia rica de la farándula…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Media hora después llego el dueño de la casa, con un cansancio notable a simple vista, subió las escaleras dispuesto a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la castaña, el no sabía nada de ella, si tenía padres o si estaba sola, aún no descartaba la idea que fuese una asesina o algo similar. Había sido bastante irresponsable haberle permitido vivir ahí sin saber siquiera su nombre completo.

_¡Imbécil!_

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, dormida, como quien dice 'como un bebé' encima de ese río de ropa, el cual miró con intriga. Sonrió al verla así, inofensiva y nada violenta como solía ser. Suspiró.

Buscó una cobija y se la colocó encima, la observó unos cuantos minutos hasta darse cuenta de ello, parecía un completo pervertido viéndola así, rojo de la vergüenza salió de ahí corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

Cosa estúpida de la cual se dio cuenta al rato, ¡Ni que hubiera alguien viéndolo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Si esto es otra broma, no quiero que sigas con ello! —El grito de Shaoran retumbó las paredes de la habitación de Sakura, casi al borde de la furia, y es que... al ver a Sakura con… la mitad del uniforme de su escuela no le hacía nada de gracia.

_Ojala fuera una broma. _Pensó Sakura, resignada.

Ella suspiró, por quinta vez en la mañana.

— Escucha, Shaoran, escucha con atención, si tengo el uniforme puesto es porqué no es una broma… —Explicó, señalándolo con un dedo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¡No me trates como a un crío, maldición! ¡¿Por qué justo ahí?! —Espetó, con el ceño más fruncido que antes, ¿Por qué de un día para otro ella se había inscrito ahí? ¡Justo ahí!

— ¡Pues no es mi culpa que mi viejo me pusiera esa maldita condición para quedarme aquí un mes! —Explotó, ni su padre la regañaba así, ¿Quién se creía él?

Shaoran se quedo mudo.

— Ahora, si me disculpas… —Dijo, intentando calmarse y bajar el tono de voz.— Tengo que ir a… clases. —Avisó, empleando un tono -tratando de llegar a- dulce en la última palabra, dándole un empujoncito a Shaoran para que se quitase de la puerta.

Dando por cerrado el tema un silencio los inundó, Shaoran no dijo nada al respecto, se sentía molesto y a la vez culpable, le había hablado mal, era un imbécil por donde lo viesen, si, pero ella se lo busco, ¿acaso le costaba mucho decir eso antes?

Ella se encontraba echa un mar de furia, pobre del que se cruzara en su camino, inhala y exhalaba fuertemente por la nariz mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Maldito Li, era un maldito por ser uno de los pocos que logra sacarla de sus casillas.

Shaoran salió primero de la casa, tenia entrenamiento de béisbol a primera hora, lo cual era en parte mentira, si tenía entrenamiento, pero era solo opcional, pero mientras más lejos este de ella mejor, así podría enfriar un poco su mente.

Sakura se encargo de hacerse el desayuno, uno de sus _platillos especiales:_

¡Cereal con leche!

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomo una cuchara y comenzó a comerse su cereal, cuando iba por la tercera cucharada se dio cuenta que tenía nada más y nada menos que 20 minutos para llegar.

Haciendo caso omiso al reloj terminó sin apuro alguno su desayuno, seguido metió unos cuadernos, un lapicero, su celular y otras cosas sin importancia en su bolso y salió de ahí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Eso de ir a clases le parecía tan… _bizarro_ aún, desde que era pequeña había recibido clases en las oficinas de su padre, prácticamente creció rodeada de adultos, era una adolescente que no sabia tratar con otros adolescentes, claro ejemplo: Shaoran. A excepción de Kero.

Agitó su cabeza intentando dispersar aquellos tontos pensamientos, _¿Qué difícil podría ser…? _pensó, cruzando lentamente por el portón de aquella gigante escuela, sintiendo como miles de ojos reparaban en ella.

Seguido los murmullos de los alumnos de la institución para nada disimulados retumbaron sus oídos, que si era bonita, cool, rebelde, u otras tonterías típicas en las películas americanas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Intentando desde lo más recóndito de su ser no cometer un genocidio respiró profundamente, apretando los puños, en un intento por auto-animarse. Solo tenía que llegar a su salón, había estado en lugares más peligrosos que este, ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse nerviosa?

— ¿Señorita...? —La mujer... suponía ella que era de información de unos treinta-y-tantos que llevaba un traje de secretaria y una expresión de indignación bastante curiosa, la llamó, ella enseguida se acerco presentándose, al menos había encontrado a alguien adulto en aquella jungla de precoces.

Sin disimulo alguno la susodicha la escudriño con la mirada.

— Señorita Amamiya, ¿Podría explicarme el porqué de su uniforme?

Frunció el ceño, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vendría a decirle que no puede entrar con pantalón? ¡Instituto sexista de mierda!

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Trae mal el uniforme, ¿Donde está su falda? —_"Falda"_ aquella palabra logro borrar todo rastro amabilidad, ¿Era el día mundial de _"saquen a Sakura de sus casillas"_ quizá? no pudo evitar querer decirle unas cuantas cosas a la mujer esa, es más, _lo haría._

— Miré, vaya a...

De la nada una chica de la misma altura de ella y largo cabello azabache cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, frenando todos aquellos miles de insultos.

— ¡Señorita Ritsuko! —La saludo, nerviosa.— ¡Discúlpela por favor! es que tuvo un inconveniente con su uniforme, pero ya vamos a solucionarlo.

Sakura fulminó a ambas con la mirada, no le agradaba para nada por donde había ido la conversación, no había dicho nada porque creyó que aquella extraña chica le ayudaría pero no, acababa de prometerle a la bruja que tenía en frente que usaría una ridícula faldita de cuadros.

— Será mejor.

Se marchó sin decir más, con ese porte de mandamás autoritaria que Sakura odió.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de ambas la azabache aparto su mano, suspiro y se volteó sonriéndole a la castaña, topándose con aquella gélida mirada que le puso la piel de gallina.

— ¿Tú... qué? —Aquel tonó amenazante, unas de las pocas cosas que había heredado completamente de su padre, hizo aparición.

— So-soy Tomoyo Daidoji. —Le temblaba un poco la voz, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, viéndola de lejos la castaña parecía dulce y adorable... de cerca era todo lo contrarío.

— No pregunté tu nombre. —Aclaró, arqueando una ceja, con el mismo tono amenazante.— ¿Por qué mierda te metiste en lo qué no te importa?

Tomoyo tragó pesado, tal vez haber salvado a la castaña de las garras de la bruja de Ritsuko había sido una pésima idea. Una muy pésima idea.

Se preguntaba; ¿A quién había salvado? Si a la chica nueva de las garras de Ritsuko, o viceversa. Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Quién la salvaría a ella?

* * *

**Holis.**

Tenía este capítulo echo desde hace como 3 días, y desde entonces lo he editado como 15 veces, como mucho. ¡Pero aún así no se porqué nunca me gustará completamente! Pero de las quince veces que lo edite esta fue la mejorsita, aw, también estuvo el pequeñisímo hecho que empecé clases el martes, tuve un día espantoso y mi musa me abandono, he allí la verdadera razón, gomen gomen.

Respecto al capítulo, yo lo odio, tantito, nada que comentar, les diré que la parte de Kero siendo bromista fue una experiencia de vida con un amigo y bueno, aún me río de eso. :'3 demasiado imbécil. ¡Jajaja!

Nos leemos.

Si quieren lanzarme algo ahí les dejo una cajita de tomates.


	3. Déjà vu

Los_ personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen a las CLAMP.  
Yo solo los torturo humildemente a mi manera._

_**.**_

_**Infraganti.**_

**.**

**Capítulo II**

_"Una rebelde con causa."_

* * *

— ¡NO ENTRARE ASÍ A ESE ESTÚPIDO SALÓN! — Aquel grito proveniente del pasillo llamo automáticamente la atención de todo el salón. Shaoran, que segundos antes se encontraba resolviendo unos ejercicios palideció al instante, sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía esa voz, y eso que ya se había hecho la idea que ella no vendría. Puesto qué, la castaña llevaba ya más de media hora de retraso.

— Por favor, ¡si te ves preciosa! —¿Esa era… Daidôji? ¿Por qué Sakura estaba con Daidôji? Todos en el salón fijaron sus miradas en Eriol, ya que no era básicamente un secreto que se moría por Daidôji, y si alguien sabia sobre ella, era él.

Pero no era así, el ojiazul solo miro a ambos lados repetidas veces como pensando -¿Por qué carajo todos me ven?- para luego ajustarse los lentes despreocupado. Su dulce Tomoyo nunca estaría metida en problemas.

Y como si fuera una escena de película la puerta se corrió y una figura femenina, completamente elegante apareció en el marco de ella. Solo hacía falta el humito blanco para darle dramatismo.

El profesor se levanto de su asiento como si le hubieran puesto un chinche.

— Señorita Daidôji, ¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo? ¿Y por qué llega tan tarde?

Tomoyo lo miró espantada.

— P-pues… —Comenzó a jugar con su cabello volteando desinteresadamente hacia afuera del salón.

El profesor, que pareció entender que ocurría, le paso por un lado a Tomoyo, asomándose.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a sus rodillas, con el ceño bastante fruncido y un puchero para nada intimidante.

— ¿Señorita? —La llamó el profesor, bastante extrañado.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Escupió con enojo, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

El aludido alzó la vista indignado por aquella falta de respeto.

— Señorita, haga el favor de levantarse y entrar al salón.

— No quiero.

El profesor respiró profundo. ¿Estaba tratando con una estudiante de preparatoria o de primaria?

— Si no entra irá a dirección, y si sigue con aquel comportamiento irrespetuoso será expulsada más rápido de lo que suena el timbre.

_'__Si logras estar con buenas notas por un mes o como mínimo, __**sobrevivir**__, __te daré más libertad y eliminaré completamente todas las citas.'_

_Gracias por recordármelo, papá._

Si la expulsaban todo se iba a ir al carajo. Tendría que irse de la casa de Shaoran, tendría que volver a seguir órdenes de su padre, y por si fuera peor, tendría más citas a ciegas.

— _No. _— Se dijo a sí misma, respirando hondo. No se dejaría vencer por una ridícula falda. Sopló con desgano el mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre el rostro, se levanto del suelo y pasándole por un lado a Tomoyo y al profesor se paro al frente de toda la clase, con los brazos en jarras y aquella mirada de _-I hate everybody-_.

Estaba más furiosa que antes.

Odiaba a su viejo por haberle hecho ir a un instituto con falditas.

Odiaba a Daidôji por haberle hecho poner una falda.

Odiaba al profesor por… porqué sí.

¡Odiaba a todo el mundo!

— Por favor preséntese ante la clase, señorita. —Dijo el profesor, tomando asiento con desgano. _Adiós a las tranquilas clases de química._

— Mi nombre es Sakura Amamiya. —Se presentó, con aquella pose retante y voz indiferente.

Shaoran parpadeo repetidas veces. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Dónde quedo la guerra? ¿Las bombas? ¿El derramamiento de sangre? Llevaba apenas casi tres días conociéndola, pero aún así, sabía que su terrible carácter no era tan fácil de… domar, por decirlo así.

La mirada ambarina se topo con la esmeralda, casi qué en cámara lenta ocurrió, ella le rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada, mientras que el se quedo perplejo en su sitio.

_¿Estaría molesta aún por lo de la mañana? _Se preguntó mientras tragaba saliva, ella no era la típica persona que querrías por enemiga.

— Muy… bien. —Contestó el profesor, no muy convencido.— Siéntese por favor, delante de Li, y usted también vaya a su asiento, Daidôji. —Ella asintió. Todas las miradas se posaron en Shaoran, quién quería solo que se lo tragara la tierra.

Eriol le proporciono un codazo a su mejor amigo, no todos los días se te sienta una belleza así adelante.

Pero él seguía todavía en shock. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera sonrojado violentamente ante el codazo de Eriol, pero no, estaba pálido, hasta más que un papel se atrevería a decir.

Si la castaña llegaba a hablarle su tranquila e inadvertida vida escolar se iría a la mierda. Imagínense si supieran que tiene relación con ella, o peor, qué vive con él.

¡Por sus ancestros chinos!

Sentía que el alma se le iría del cuerpo, ella se encontraba parada justo en frente del, y su expresión no era muy bonita que digamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella bufó y rodo los ojos nuevamente para sentarse de la forma menos delicada en su sitio. Shaoran temblaba, su corazón latía mil por hora, unos segundos más y hasta podría terminar hiperventilando.

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

El profesor de química comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra sobre la química inorgánica, podría hasta decir que me interesaba, la química siempre ha llamado mi atención.

¿Qué? ¿Creían que era una alumna rebelde que sacaba malas notas? Pues no, eso solo ocurría en física y matemáticas. Las odio, con el alma, las odio en cantidades bíblicas. ¿Ya dije que las odio?

El profesor volteó, me miró con sospecha y retomo su tarea escribiendo en la pizarra.

Aquello me extraño, ¿Tengo cara de asesina o algo?

_— __La química orgánica es la disciplina científica que estudia la estructura, propiedades, síntesis y reactividad de compuestos químicos formados principalmente por carbono e hidrógeno, los_…

Comencé a pestañear más lento que de costumbre, el sueño comenzaba a pasarme factura. La verdad se me hacía bastante difícil concentrarme, tenía ese sentimiento de _Déjà vu_ con la clase… juraría que ya la había oído.

Sin previo aviso ni anticipación bostecé, dejándome caer en el mesón. Yo no sirvo para esto, en serio.

_— Ahora NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN un compuesto orgánico e inorgánico cada uno…_

Podría jurar que aquel subidón de tono se dio gracias a mi _sutil _bostezo. ¿Upsi? No era mi culpa. El profesor tenia aquel tono de voz que solo te provoca agarrar una almohada y ponerte a dormir.

Debería rentarlo para hablarme cuando tenga insomnio.

Tal vez hasta millonaria me haría si hiciera un negocio.

Si…

— Señorita Amamiya, ¿Podría empezar usted?

Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que todos en el salón se habían girado como _cybors _hacia mí. El profesor se encontraba viéndome, conocía esa mirada, es aquella que usan cuando te están subestimando, cuando creen que pueden joderte.

Ja.

_Veamos, Sakura, recuerda, compuestos orgánicos e inorgánicos…_

El foquito en mi cabeza se encendió con un sonoro "din". Sonreí complacida y junte ambas manos como si rezara.

— Veamos, un compuesto orgánico e inorgánico… —Puse cara de pensativa, la sonrisa del profesor se ensanchó.— Alcohol etílico y, amoniaco.

Y tan rápido como apareció aquella sonrisa se borró, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

— Diga su formula química también. —Alzó la cara retadoramente, yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

— CH3-CH2OH y NH3.

Todo el salón hizo "uuuuh" en corito. Hice lo que pude por reprimir mi risa, alguien debería haberle enseñado que 'un libro no se juzga por su portada' a este hombre.

— Muy… bien. —Mascullo las palabras con evidente indignación. Yo tome eso como una proclamación de victoria, alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.

Ya aburrida y cansada de joderle la vida a ese pobre individuo me di la vuelta para buscar mi celular en mi mochila, el otro día había descargado un jueguito bastante adictivo, el cual no había terminado, y como sabia que el profesor no iba a fastidiarme mínimo por una semana… decidí jugar un rato.

Al girarme me encontré con aquella nerviosa mirada de Shaoran, pude reconocerla al instante, solo conocía varias, la sonrojada, la enojada, la nerviosa y la divertida, -la última casi nunca aparece-.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿Por qué me veía así? Lo detalle un poco más, estaba pálido, más pálido que de costumbre, su frente estaba algo humedecida, ¿tendrá fiebre?

Abrí la boca para preguntárselo y el abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una desgracia.

— ¿Qué te…

— No te conozco, _nomehables_. —Susurró velozmente, interrumpiéndome.

¿Acaso sentía… vergüenza de mí? De solo pensarlo un sabor amargo se formaba en mi boca, tampoco era un adefesio en aquella escuela, _¿o tal vez si?_

Tome mi celular y me giré sin volverlo a mirar, ni pude ni quería hacerlo, quién sabe porqué.

Dispuesta a terminar mi jueguito lo busqué en la carpetita, pero qué creen… todas mis ganas habían desaparecido, no pude evitarlo, las palabras de Shaoran retumbaban mi mente repetidas veces, ¿Había hecho algo malo? De ser así, ¿Qué? La qué debería estar molesta era yo por aquel incidente de esta mañana.

El timbre sonó y yo me levante sin mucho afán, no tenía idea de que hacer, en mi plan original estaba quedarme con Shaoran, pero como el imbécil ese ahora ni me conoce, pues, adiós a mis planes. Tome mi mochila y me dispuse a salir de ahí.

— ¡Sakura! —Pude reconocer casi-automáticamente aquella voz tan chillona; la estúpida de esta mañana.

— ¿Quién te dijo que podías tratarme con tanta confianza, Daidôji?

— Pero si de seguro ni conoces a nadie aquí. —Insinuó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Uh. Golpe bajo para mí.

— ¿Y eso qué? No me importa. —Mentí, si me importaba, pero ¡al diablo! No iba a rogarle a nadie.

— Al menos deja que te muestre la escuela.

Dicho y hecho se colgó a mi brazo como si de un Koala se tratase y me haló fuera del salón, yo la deje hacer, ya qué, no tenía nada que hacer durante el timbré, así que no veía problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Déjame ir Daidôji! —Grité, tratando de soltarme de su agarre, una hora nos tardamos recorriendo cada esquina de esta cárcel de ricos. UNA HORA. Y es que la profesora de sociales había faltado según la chillona, y teníamos tiempo libre.

Tiempo libre una mierda.

— ¡Me has llevado a recorrer todos putos los baños, los putos salones, las putas esquinas, todo!

— ¡Llámame Tomoyo! —Hizo un berrinche. Yo rodé los ojos.

Debería cambiar mi nombre a "Bad Luck Sakura" quizá.

Suspiré.— De acuerdo, Tomoyo… —La azabache dio un brinquito y me abrazo, -o más bien me estrujó.-

— ¿Podemos… regresar al salón? —Le rogué. Quién me viera, a mí, la hija del Yakuza Fujitaka, rogándole a alguien. Kero se reiría hasta que cumpliera veinte de seguro.

Tomoyo asintió, divertida, tomando mi mano para volverme a arrastrar, supuse que al salón ahora sí.

Y tenía razón, cinco minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la puerta del salón, la sonriente y chillona de Dai… Tomoyo me miró y a tan solo centímetros de abrir toda la puerta se detuvo, yo la miré interrogante. ¿Ahora qué mosca le pico?

Ella se llevo un dedo a sus labios haciéndome callar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Susurré. Ella no aparto la vista del salón y solo se limito a señalar hacia adentro. Como pude me hice un espacito y miré.

_— Li… te encontrabas viendo mucho a la nueva, ¿Acaso crees que alguien como tu tiene oportunidad con ella?_

— Hijos de puta.

Miré algo perpleja a Tomoyo, quién diría que aquella dulce niña llena de clase pudiera citar aquellas vulgares palabras.

_Qué poca clase, señor Jesús._

Tomoyo comenzó a recorrer el salón con la mirada, como si buscará a alguien.

— ¿A quién buscas? —Pregunté, curiosa.

— Eriol. —Respondió, con suma obviedad. ¡Qué mierda sabia yo quién era ese tal Eriol!

Sin ganas de buscarle mucha lengua me senté en el piso recostándome de la puerta. Segundos después pude escuchar otra maldición saliendo de la boca de Tomoyo.

— _Pero responde, eres todo un marica cuando Eriol no está contigo._

Y de nuevo otra maldición de Tomoyo, vaya que esta chica sabe como perder la clase, aunque yo no soy quién para hablar.

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida?

Tomoyo me miró como si tuviera tres ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No ves lo qué le están haciendo al pobre de Li?

_Incluso lo llama Li, ni confianza se tienen._

— ¿Y? —Arqueé una ceja, levantándome.

Ella se limitó a gruñir y apretar los puños.

— _Recuerda Li, podrás tener mucho dinero y pasártela con Eriol pero no eres nada._

No sé muy bien el porqué, pero algo dentro de mi me hizo sentir extraña, como un sentimiento amargo. No debería sentirme mal por él, ¿No es así? Se le merece, el no quería que le hablase, ¿no?

Debería estar feliz, y si no es así…

¿Por qué siento este sentimiento amargo?

Cerré los ojos y comencé a intentar dispersar aquel raro sentimiento. Mientras más rápido se fuera más rápido volvería a ser la Sakura normal. Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho, más bien fue todo lo contrarío, aquel sentimiento se incremento con solo oír de nuevo la voz del chico que molestaba a Shaoran.

_— No eres más que un imbécil, de seguro virgen…_

No soporté más. ¿Quién mierda se creía? Me levante de un salto y abrí la puerta de golpe. Mi vista se situó inmediatamente en el par de imbéciles a ambos lados de Shaoran, juró que sentir mí sangre hervir al ver sus caras divertidas.

— ¿Se puede saber que mierda hacen? —Me había prometido a mi misma antes de salir de la casa de Li no usar el tonito amenazante heredado por mi padre. Pero la situación lo amerita. Además, ya había conseguido famita de rebelde, sin razón alguna, así que… preferí darles las razones.

Ese par me miró entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

— Estábamos diciéndole a nuestro amigo Li que tú eres una belleza con la cual él no tiene oportunidad. —Escupió uno con sumo descaro.

— ¿O nos equivocamos? —Insinuó el otro.

Por su apariencia deduje que ambos eran los típicos 'bravucones' de la institución, ropa desordenada, cicatrices en la cara, apariencia sumamente desaliñada. Sonreí, al menos no violaría la ley de los Yakuzas de no herir civiles _indefensos_.

— Ah… ¡Gracias! En serio. —Exclame. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción.— Gracias por ahorrarme el tener que amenazarlos para que me digan que le hicieron.

Sus sonrisas se borraron. Ahora era mi turno de sonreír.

— ¿Q-qué? —Gritaron indignados al unisonó, para luego reírse en voz alta. —Vaya vaya, ¿Con qué haciéndote la valiente, gatita?

— S-sakura… —Miré de reojo y Tomoyo me veía con ojos de corderito degollado, pude hasta notar un ligero temblor en su labio inferior.

— No me llames gatita, descerebrado.

De seguro que ni vio venir mi mano tomando el cuello de su camisa, alzándolo. Su mueca de furia me lo confirmo. El otro chico me miraba perplejo, como se notaba que aquí las chicas eran sumisas y llenas de glammour. _Boberías._

— Escucha, pedazo de imbécil, no quiero verte ni a ti, —Miré al otro.— ni a ti tampoco molestando a Shaoran de nuevo, ¿Me entendieron? ¿O qué creen que diría la gente de esta institución si se enteran que una chica los sometió, eh? —El peló los ojos.— ¿No quieres, no? Así que vete y deja de joder. —Escupí amenazadoramente, soltándolo.

Y como si de cucarachas se tratasen salieron corriendo fuera del salón. Me giré y Tomoyo se encontraba viéndome de nuevo como si tuviera tres ojos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunté, compungida.

Ella negó con la cabeza y señalo a Shaoran, y como si siguiera el camino trazado por su dedo mi vista termino en él, se encontraba con en shock, respirando rápido e irregularmente, hasta creo que hiperventilaba, estaba viendo a algún punto exacto en su escritorio, con ambas manos apoyadas en sus muslos.

— ¿Estas… bien?

— ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te entrometiste?! —Espetó venenosamente, sin siquiera mirarme.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te ayude!

— Acabas de arruinar mi maldita vida… —Aquella mirada hizo estremecerme, me habían mirado con furia, enojo, indignación, etcétera, pero nunca así.— gracias. —Dijo, irónico.

Una corriente de electricidad viajo por mi espina dorsal. Apreté mis puños tratando de no comportarme como toda una indignada chica de película y plantarle su cachetada, no. Yo misma me busqué esto. ¿Quién me mando a entrometerme?

'_Me he __**arrepentido**__ más veces de ser buena persona que de ser una hija de puta.'_

Me giré y pasándole por un lado a Tomoyo salí de ahí. Ni siquiera me volteé a verlo de nuevo, no podía, no podría sin hacer algo realmente estúpido lo cual terminaría con una visita a la estación de policías. Mientras más me alejara mejor.

Quien me viera, escapando dramáticamente de una situación como toda una cría.

No se qué mierda tenía ese chico, en serio, era el único capaz de hacerme encabronar con solo abrir su gran y _sexy _boca.

Ugh.

Un momento… _¿Sexy?_

Esto no puede estar pasándome.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien… Shaoran? —Pregunto con tino Eriol, por fin, llevaba más de cinco minutos observándolo.

— Maldita sea. —Mascullo, abatido, para luego mirar a Eriol y percatarse de que esas palabras habían salido de su pensamiento para colarse en su boca.

— Si estoy bien. —Se corrigió velozmente.

— ¿Seguro que lo estás? —Inquirió Eriol, arqueando una ceja.

Alzó la vista hasta su amigo, quién se encontraba recostado en el escritorio al lado del de Shaoran. No tenia caso mentirle a Eriol, su mejor amigo, tal vez si le contara hasta entendería y lo ayudaría.

Soltó un suspiro.

— Los cabrones de Ryujo y Tendo volvieron a joderme la existencia. —Eriol frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué mierda te hicieron?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y agito su mano tratando de decirle a Eriol que nada había pasado.

— ¿Y entonces? —Preguntó, confundido, devolviéndose a su posición de antes, ¿si no le habían hecho nada por qué estaba tan… ido?

Soltó otro suspiró tratando de ordenar bien sus palabras antes que salieran de su boca, no sabían cuanto estaba tratando de dejar de pensar en ello y poder actuar normal para no tener que contarle a Eriol, pero se le hacía imposible. Aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente sin darle tregua alguna.

Respiró profundo.

— Me dijeron que no tenía porque andar viendo a la chica nueva, que ella nunca se fijaría en un tío como yo, que además de imbécil era virgen…

El entrecejo fruncido de Eriol aumento, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Aquel par de cabrones llevaban molestando a Shaoran desde el año pasado, el siempre lo defendía, pero aquel par se encargan de joderlo justo cuando él no estaba.

— Pero aquello no duro mucho… —Eso hizo que Eriol frenara sus pensamientos asesinos y lo mirara con intriga.— La chica nueva apareció y me defendió, prácticamente amenazó a ese par y ellos salieron corriendo…

El ojiazul estaba estupefacto, había sido testigo del comportamiento rebelde de la chica nueva pero nunca se imagino algo así.

— ¡Eso es genial cabronazo! —Exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual no duró mucho porque el ambarino le dedico una gélida mirada a la par que negaba con la cabeza.— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si después de tratar de vivir normal con las amenazas e insultos de ese par venga una chica como ella a defenderme? ¿Dónde quedo mi hombría?

_"La perdiste cuando dejaste que te amenazaran e insultaran" _quiso decir, pero prefirió guardárselo, no era momento para echarle más leña al fuego.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró al castaño con sospecha.

— ¿Qué le dijiste cuando te ayudo, Li?

_"Li" _— Pensó Shaoran apartando la vista, su amigo solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba a punto de asumir a la perfección el rol de madre regañona.

— Nada… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Alargo las palabras, con aquel aire de demencia.

Se arregló los cristales y señaló al ambarino con el dedo índice.— O me dices o… —Miró hacia la ventana, asomándose un poco, sobándose la barbilla. —¡Le diré a Akane de la clase 'B' que eres un eyaculador precoz!

Después de varios segundos de silencio, el joven de lentes se permitió sonreír abiertamente ante la expresión de horror de su inocente y virgen amigo.

Cerró los ojos con pesar, veía un fuerte golpe en su futuro.

— Le pregunté porqué había hecho eso y qué había arruinado mi maldita vida, ¡Ah! —Exclamó, como si recordase algo.— ¡Se lo agradecí también!

Y como había predicho Shaoran, Eriol lo golpeó, y no solo una, sino ocho veces, nombrándolas a cada una; por estúpido, descarado, imbécil, hijo de puta, malagradecido, cabrón, marica… y por último, pero no menos importante; por no tener huevos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shaoran tomaba agua de la llave del baño, pasándose ambas manos mojadas por la cara y el cabello para refrescarse. Al terminar, sacudió su cabello al fiel estilo de perrito para luego echarlo para atrás.

Observó el reflejo de su imagen frente al amplio espejo; no le gustaba como se veía, ya había dejado la palidez pero aún tenía el rostro morado por el _sutil _madrazo de Eriol. En realidad, se había contenido, para lo molesto e indignado que estaba de que 'Li' hubiese insultado a la sexy chica nueva. Suspiró sonoramente. Ahora tenía que pedirle disculpas, después de la disque-paliza que le dio el joven de lentes le arrebato el celular y su mochila, solo para decirle que no se la devolvería hasta que le pidiera perdón.

Aquella infantil amenaza hizo reír a Shaoran como no tienen idea. El era rico, podía comprar otro celular y otra mochila si quisiera. Pero Eriol tenía un plan, cuando menos se lo espero tomó su teléfono y dejo a la vista el número de Meilling, _la prima de Shaoran _como última amenaza, lo cual había resultado bastante bien, el acepto automáticamente, a rechina dientes pero acepto.

Y ahí se encontraba, en los baños del instituto preparándose psicológicamente para la camada de insultos y golpes de, próximamente; Sakura.

* * *

Por fin se había escapado de Tomoyo. Era la hora del almuerzo y ella, velozmente, había terminado de comer. Cansada de escuchar las preguntas y palabras molestas de su chillona –_best friend forever_-, había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines del instituto, o al menos eso le había dicho para que dejara de joder un rato.

Juntos sus manos mientras caminaba, tratando de disfrutar del aire fresco y de los agradables rayos del sol sin pensar siquiera en Shaoran y su estúpida existencia. No había nada mejor como estar sola, siempre se lo decía, pero la cosa podría mejorar si encontraba un buen lugar donde descansar un poco. Caminó hasta uno de los árboles y se sentó bajo sus ramas, apoyó su espalda en el tronco y suspiró. Cualquier intento por alejar al castaño de su mente era en vano.

Ugh, quién la viera, sufriendo por un muchacho.

Un momento… ¿Sufriendo? ¡De seguro Li esta más que feliz mientras que a ella la hacían mierda sus emociones!

Solo una cosa pasaba por su maquiavélica mente; romperle la cara.

Se levantó súbitamente y dio un paso, en ese mismo momento escuchó un maullido y con él un ruido extraño, como un lamento. Se devolvió extrañada y miró hacía las ramas del árbol. Un gatito estaba atascado en una de las ramas, o más bien atrapado. Agitaba las patitas sin parar rasguñando la rama. Pobre, si seguía en esas la rama se rompería.

— Mal día… ¿No lindo gatito? —Preguntó Sakura con algo de lastima y voz mimosa. Busco con la mirada una rama y la cogió, para intentar darle al gatito.

— Tsk. Pero deberías saltar, yo te atrapare, gatito. —Acercó un poco más la rama al gatito y este solo se alejo más, agitado y asustado.

Cerro los ojos con pesar tirando la rama y se estiró un poco, si el gato no iba a ella, ella iría al gato. Tampoco era que estaba muy alto, pero tenía que trepar varías ramas para llegar a donde estaba.

Aspiró con fuerza preparándose para subirse a ese árbol. Se puso de puntillas y agarró una de las ramas, apoyó el pie en el tronco, y con cuidado de no romper ninguna rama debido al peso, se agarró a la otra rama y se alzó hacía arriba.

Cierto chico castaño abrió los ojos con espanto al ver a la ojiesmeralda trepar a ese árbol. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? ¿Y si se caía por andar inventando?

Se acercó lentamente para observar mejor que pretendía hacer aquella loca mujer, y perplejo vio como, apoyada en una rama, trataba de alcanzar a un pequeño gatito rubio, aunque este no parecía muy feliz que digamos, estaba a la defensiva y por poco la muerde cuando intento acercársele mucho.

Sakura bufó exasperada. ¿Para qué carajo aquel pinche gato se lamentaba si después no quería que nadie lo ayudase? Era parecido a Shaoran, ahora que lo veía desde otra manera. Parecido no, más bien idéntico.

— ¡Te llamarás Shaoran! —Lo señalo con su dedo índice mientras este solo le gruñía.

El ambarino a poca distancia miraba con ironía a la castaña, hasta un tick en el ojo hizo aparición. ¡Él no se parecía en nada a ese gato! ¿Por qué lo llamo como él?

La luz del sol se colaba por entre las ramas del árbol, dándole a Sakura una linda perspectiva desde abajo, según Shaoran, quién se encontraba observándola. Ella era muy hermosa, y esa falda le daba un toque _jodidamente sexy_, y el hecho que estuviese tratando de ayudar a un pobre gatito le daba ese toque dulce que él creía que carecía. Su corazón latió con fuerza al percatarse del rumbo de sus pensamientos, era extraño, hace unos pocos minutos solo quería asesinarla y ahora… solo la observaba como si fuera… ¿Un ángel?

Pero aquello no duró mucho, su corazón notablemente acelerado dio un giro de 160° cuando vio que la rama donde ella estaba apoyada se quebró.

Con una rapidez sorprendente se situó debajo de ella, con intención de atajarla, pero no lo logró, ambos cayeron en el suelo. Sakura encima de él, abrazando algo… felpudo.

Sakura poco a poco abrió los ojos algo extrañada al notar que el golpe no fue tan… doloroso como espero, es más, había caído sobre algo… ¿Blando?

¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Shaoran?!

Se incorporó y se alejo rápida y hasta de forma graciosa de él. Sus mejillas ardían, de todas las personas ¿Tenia que caer sobre Shaoran?

Después de soltar un quejido y sobarse la cabeza se incorporó un poco atolondrado y abrió los ojos.

La imagen con la cual se topo lo hizo sonreír. Sakura, con su cabello desordenado, aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda, brillantes, mirándolo perpleja, con aquel gato entre sus brazos. Tenía razón con lo que había pensado antes, ella parecía un ángel, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que hablo.

— ¿P-por qué me atajaste? ¡Ni me conoces! ¡Estúpido! —Reclamó, sonrojada.

Aquello hizo que Shaoran parpadeara demás.

— ¿Eh? —Alzó una ceja y sonrió.

Fijo la vista en su sonrisa, aquella hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes. Su corazón parecía a punto de desbocarse, latía tan rápido que le dolía, junto con un extraño hormigueo en el estomago.

¿Qué carajo le estaba haciendo Shaoran? Ella nunca pensaría aquellas estupideces de películas.

Películas… un momento… ella no vio aquello en una película.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Acabas de ocasionar un deja vú de generación! —Exclamó, compungida completamente.

— ¿Deja vú de generación? —Repitió algo perdido él. ¿De qué mierda hablaba?

— Así se conocieron mis padres. —Murmuró para sí misma, pero Shaoran igual alcanzo a escuchar.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene? —Pregunto algo curioso. Ella lo miró con horror.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil ¡Eres todo un imbécil! —Intento apaciguar su agitada respiración.— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Pinche gato! —Le frunció el ceño al gato, el cual saltó de sus brazos para huir. — ¡Bien! ¡Ahora huye! ¡Huye de quien te salvo!

Trato de no reír, en serio, aquella escena de pelea de Sakura vs El gato casi hace que muera de la risa, aún no entendía bien qué le ocurría, pero…

_A mal paso darle prisa._

— Lamento haberte dicho todo… _aquello. _—Dijo de pronto. Sakura frenó su amena discusión con el -ahora desaparecido- gato para girar la cabeza como el exorcista.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Qué lamento haberte dicho todo… —Bajo la cara, y su mirada fue tapada por su flequillo.— _aquello…_

La cara de Sakura se contrajo entre asco y disgusto, no le estaba gustando nada para el rumbo de aquella charla.

Bendita sea su mamá, por haberle metido ideas raras en la cabeza.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Holis! ¿Como andan? ¡Yo muero horriblemente del sueño!

Decidí subirlo antes de irme a clases, ¿No ven que soy un amor? Bueno, lo tenía listo desde ayer, pero sin corregír, y quise ahorrarles que sus ojos sangraran. :'3

En otras noticias; este si me gusto... xD.

**Zelinktotal99:**tranquila, un Yakuza es algo como... equivalente a un mafioso, ¿Sabes? :3.

**KkKobato0o: **hola, je, Sakurita tiene 16, creí que lo había dicho... o que fue un poquito obvio, me equivoqué, upsi. *se pone la bolsa* xD.

¡En fin! Se me hace horriblemente tarde. Nos leemos.

_¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Reviews o un tomate?_


End file.
